Gideon Graves vs Jasper Batt Jr.
Gideon Graves vs Jasper Batt Jr. is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Scott Pilgrim vs No More Heroes! Two unlikely villainous masterminds battle it out in a fight of East meets West! Who will win! Interlude Boomstick: Assholes. They come in all forms, we do mean all forms. But these two in particular take the form of the mastermind asshole. Wiz: That exists? Boomstick: I. guess.. Wiz: Anyways, Gideon Graves Ramona's 7th Evil Ex. Boomstick: And Jasper Batt Jr. That Ungrateful Little Bastard! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Gideon Graves Wiz: Exe- Boomstick: Don’t start with me! Wiz: Anyways, depending on the person it can be pretty tame. Boomstick: But with mine however.. Wiz: Boomstick! I’m talking about Gideon Graves! Boomstick: Oh.. Wiz: Back on topic Gideon is Ramona’s seventh evil ex Boomstick: Wait, Wait, Wait? She has seven evil exes!? Wiz: Yes. A group of her superpowered past boyfriends with their only goal is to control Ramona’s love life Boomstick: *Trying not to burst in laughter* Wiz: Gideon is the founder of this group when he posted a drunken rant on Craigslist. And the other six exes responded, as such he totally used all of his power & might to make this affiliation Gideon: Do you have any idea how long it took me to get all the evil exes' contact information so I could form this stupid league? Like, two hours! Boomstick: Wow, that’s just..depressing Wiz: Anyways Gideon seems to use Katanas as his primary weapon, while he usually carries around an ordinary one if the situation calls for it he can summon his Pixel Katana. Boomstick: This totally not a lightsaber knockoff is much stronger than his first Katana. Powerful enough to shatter Scott’s Power of Self-Respect sword. A sword even better than his Power of...Love.. Wiz: Gideon as the genius he is created The Glow. A powerful weapon described as “emotional warfare” which causes those to be overwhelmed by their own hangups. Essentially locking themselves in their own minds Boomstick: And apparently he can use this to shoot laser beams! Wiz: However if this doesn’t cut it he can transform into Super Gideon Graves. Boomstick: What!? Did he just pull an Alex Rodriguez on himself or something? Wiz: Probably. But not many steroids can allow you to throw fireballs and rain meteors. Boomstick: Well, if there is one looks like it’d be time to storm through the streets. Wiz: Doubt it, but even if this form can’t cut it he can warp you into the subspace dimension. Boomstick: Subspace emissary? Wiz: No..subspace is a highway of reality-bending proportions, from a scientific standpoint is a kind of theoretical alternate reality that sits below and inside our own with a wide variety of uses and a wide variety of subspaces. Boomstick: This is getting very confusing.. Wiz: Gideon can take advantage of this Subspace not only manipulating to remain control of Ramona’s head Boomstick: He can use it more badass like by transforming him into a grotesque god like form. Gigadeon Graves! Wiz: Gigadeon Graves has humongous power! Almost being unstoppable. He can shoot red skulls at you, strike lightning, have his 6 other evil exes faces shoot electric energy orbs at you.. Boomstick: Uhh..O-kay! Wiz: He also has enough power to shatter solid ground. With the only thing being able to take him out with relative ease is the Power of Love. But even then it’s no easy task Boomstick: However Gideon isn’t infallible. He’s pretty cocky & arrogant and in his Gigadeon Graves form his heart is a pretty big weakpoint. Wiz: But never doubt this mastermind of an ex. Boomstick: Still not as bad as mine however. Gideon: Hey Scott...This is Gideon. When would it be convenient for you to die? Jasper Batt Jr. Wiz: Jasper Batt Jr. He may seem like an innocent small kid at first but then you realize what he has done Boomstick: Yeah, like I said. This guy is one ungrateful little bastard. Wiz: Jasper Batt Jr. is the owner of the Pizza Batt, however he holds a dark secret. As it turns out he was the one who hired 5 people to kill Bishop Shidux. Travis Touchdown’s only true friend Boomstick: Oh great, we got an even bigger asshole on the horizon! Wiz: As the cause of Travis Touchdown’s revenge quest he needed to have good combat abilities, and that’s just what he got. As Rank 1 of the UAA he’s a pretty damn good fighter. Boomstick: He has himself a levitating vehicle which can ram straight into opponents and shoot bat shaped explosives..reminds me of someone..he also has hidden grappling hooks. Wiz: However if this doesn’t cut it Jasper can use his own strength by injec- Boomstick: Jesus! What is it with masterminds and steroids!! Wiz: But aside from that he gains a massive power increase, shockwave punches and can teleport. As well as use a hurricane punch Boomstick: Which is so fucking cheap by the way!! Wiz: Yeah..but if that isn’t enough he can take on his last form. Boomstick: What the hell is that? Some kind of superpowered Macy’s balloon? Wiz: Actually, that’s not far off. As a Parade Float he can float in mid-air yet have the power to destroy the Pizza Batt Tower roof. Boomstick: However, his durability significantly drops in this form. Wiz: Also among other flaws he usually has his goons do the dirty work for him, not giving him much combat experience. Boomstick: But still, you better be suited up to fight one of the most hated characters in video game history Jasper Batt Jr: Let the final battle begin! Death Battle! Gideon Graves makes it through the Pizza Bat Tower slashing through 5 guards and he sees Jasper Batt Jr. at the top floor Gideon Graves: Some kid is the owner of this place? That’s just sad. Jasper Batt Jr: So naive! It took you long enough to get here, now you show hospitality? Gideon Graves: That’s what I am to you? Gideon Graves pulled out his katana Gideon Graves: Does it look like I’m showing hospitality to you! Jasper Batt Jr: Yes, a fight to the death! I’ll be sure to enjoy this kill for you! Gideon Graves: Like I enjoyed how your father & two brothers dieing. Jasper Batt Jr. got his hover car ready while Gideon got in his fighting stance FIGHT! Gideon Graves ran up to Jasper and swung at him. However Jasper began floating out of reach. Jasper shot out his grappling hooks but Gideon slices straight through them Gideon Graves: Your weapons are useless young brat. Jasper Batt Jr: You kidding? This is the beginning of the end! Jasper Batt Jr rammed at Gideon. He blocked at first but the car shattered Gideon’s katana and hit him straight in the face Jasper Batt Jr: That’s it huh? Gideon Graves: Not even close. Gideon Graves uses kuji-in and summons his Pixel Katana. Gideon Graves: Wrong move. Jasper Batt Jr began throwing his explosive bats but Gideon avoids them and begins slashing at Jasper’s car. Eventually with an explosive bat hitting Jasper’s vehicle. Knocking it down to the ground Gideon Graves: You think you can stand up for your brothers & father? Gideon Graves slashes at Jasper cutting him in the chest Gideon Graves: You, Jasper. Are about to join them!! Gideon Graves spreaded The Glow in a powerful beam destroying Jasper’s car knocking him down. Gideon Graves: Is it over? Jasper Batt Jr: No. Not yet! Jasper Batt Jr. got out shots of his unknown formula Jasper Batt Jr: The show has just begun! Jasper Batt Jr injects himself with it and enters his second form Gideon Graves: Hmph, this took an unexpected turn. Gideon ran up to the transformed Jasper and swung at him with an X slash but Jasper resisted and began rapidly teleporting and attacking. Gideon however managed to withstand it and began transforming himself Gideon Graves: Grr.. Gideon Graves grew more monstrous and entered his second form Super Gideon Graves S. Gideon Graves: RARGH! Super Gideon Graves kicked Jasper but was followed by a punch. Gideon however ran at him and punched him multiple times in the head. Jasper unleashed a shockwave attack and wind up punched Gideon back S. Gideon Graves: GRAGH! Jasper Batt Jr. uses his hurricane punch and it hits Gideon straight into a wall. Gideon unleashed multiple meteors at Jasper however and he ended up ambushed. Jasper was lying on the ground struggling to get back up and Gideon shot a fireball at Jasper’s head. S. Gideon Graves: GHARGH! Super Gideon Graves tackled Jasper and kicked him out of the building. However Jasper entered his final form and destroyed the roof of the tower. Jasper Batt Jr: Gideon!!! However before he could attack a blue star shaped hole appeared in Gideon’s chest and dragged the giant Jasper to subspace. Gigadeon Graves emerged from the subspace grounds and the faces of the six evil exes began shooting energy orbs at Jasper. However Jasper quickly smashed them and Gigadeon & Jasper began their final confrontation Jasper Batt Jr: G-G-Gideon!! Jasper Batt Jr swung at his heart but Gigadeon protected himself and punched him away. Gigadeon began shooting fire red skulls at Jasper and then struck him with lightning. Jasper Batt Jr: Gideon!!!!!! Jasper Batt Jr rapidly swung at Gigadeon but unaware of him the lightning set Jasper on fire. Jasper struggled but Gigadeon swung his arms at his head knocking him down to an endless pit of subspace. Jasper let out a final long scream as he burned to a cinder. K.O! Gideon Graves enters back into reality and walks off from the Pizza Batt Conclusion Boomstick: Hell yeah! Serves him right! Wiz: Whilst Jasper has better strength Gideon however had plenty of intelligence to rival it. And even then his strength wasn’t better by much. As Gigadeon Graves can destroy solid ground with ease Boomstick: Also when Jasper transforms he tends to prefer raw power over his intelligence. Allowing Gideon to take advantage of the situation Wiz: And remember, Jasper’s third form has decreased durability, so it wouldn’t take long for Gigadeon’s constant punishment to turn the tables Boomstick: To top this off Gideon had more combat experience. While Jasper on the other hand usually sends his goons to do the dirty work for him. Looks like Jasper went down in flames. Wiz: The winner is Gideon Graves. Who will you be rooting for? Gideon Graves Jasper Batt Jr. Next Time (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.. ???: I'm sorry! But I won't give in! A girl dressed in blue appeared on the screen. ???: Here...we go! XIANGHUA.. vs. ???: Always trying to make myself seem strong... So I locked my own heart in a suit of armor. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Scott Pilgrim vs No More Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015